1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2013-145842 discloses a flexible circuit substrate including: an expandable and contractible circuit body which is provided with an expandable and contractible wiring portion on an expandable and contractible insulating base material; and a non-expandable and non-contractible component mounting substrate laminated on a predetermined region of the expandable and contractible circuit substrate. With such a configuration, the wiring can be expanded and contracted, and can be appropriately used for a movable portion of a robot or the like.
However, when the expansion and contraction of the expandable and contractible circuit body is frequently repeated, breakage or the like occurs between the expandable and contractible circuit body and the component mounting substrate, and the electric connection between the wiring portion and the component mounting substrate is lost in some cases.
Meanwhile, from the viewpoint of preventing the breakage of the flexible printed substrate, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-147246, a structure in which a rigid substrate is mounted on the flexible printed substrate and a reinforcing plate is provided on a surface opposite to the rigid substrate of the flexible printed substrate, is known. With the structure, the robustness of the flexible printed substrate is enhanced and breakage is prevented.
However, the structure disclosed in JP-A-2008-147246 is insufficient from the viewpoint of robustness in a case where the flexible printed substrate is frequently expanded and contracted, resulting in defects, such as a loss of electric connection.